Thunder
, , and magic are offensive spells Sora, Donald, and other characters and enemies associated with the element of lightning. Uses ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Thunder magic will be usable again in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Thunder was a more powerful and also more costly spell than Fire or Blizzard, summoning a barrage of lightning bolts from above to strike the surrounding enemies at the 1 MP bar. Characters who cast Thunder magic in Kingdom Hearts: *Sora *Donald *Jack Skellington *Ariel *Genie ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Thunder appears as a magic card that can be used in the following sleights: * Thundara * Thundaga * Thunder Raid * Freeze (Re:CoM only) Keyblades are sometimes given elemental properties in this game. Thunder-elemental keyblades appearing in this game are as follows: * Spellbinder * Photon Debugger (Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories only) ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Thunder is approximately equal to the other base elemental spells Fire and Blizzard in power. The spell summons a single lightning bolt to strike an enemy and an area-of-effect that is expanded with each upgrade. A new ability, Thunder Boost, appearing in Kingdom Hearts II increases the amount of damage caused by lightning-elemental spells. Although it may be learned by levelling, it is also a passive ability acquired when equipping the Photon Debugger keyblade. Characters who cast Thunder magic in Kingdom Hearts II: * Sora * Donald * Jack Skellington * Tron ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Thunder sends out a straight line of lightning before the caster. Thundara resembles Thunder magic as it appears in Kingdom Hearts, in which lightning strikes randomly around the caster for a brief period of time. Thundaga invokes a single, enormous bolt of lightning to strike the target. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, the Thunder license may be used from the Hero's license. Acquiring ''Kingdom Hearts '''Thunder': Learned after completing Philoctetes barrel challenge. Power = (Max MPx2)+14. Thundara: Upgraded after defeating the giant Ursula. Power = (Max MPx2)+18. Thundaga: Upgraded after defeating Cerberus in the Hades Cup. Power = (Max MPx2)+22. *Note: Though the Olympus Coliseum tournaments are not needed to go through the storyline, a second-tier spell may not be acquired before the first-tier. When acquiring any sort of Magic for the first time, the player receives the first-tier spell in lieu of the upgrade that would normally be acquired. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories '''Thunder': A Magic Card obtained after defeating Larxene for the first time. Thundara: Stock 2 Thunder Cards. Thundaga: Stock 3 Thunder Cards. ''Kingdom Hearts II '''Thunder': Defeat the Hydra (Olympus Coliseum) Thundara: Upgraded after the defeat of Storm Rider (Land of Dragons) Thundaga: Upgraded after the defeat of Groundshaker (Pride Lands) ''Kingdom Hearts coded *'Thunder License': A gift in a Moogle Shop in Olympus Coliseum *'Thundaga License': Defeat Data Cloud in Olympus Coliseum Enemies capable of casting Thunder Magic *Yellow Opera *Devastator *Bookmaster *Wizard *Ursula *Storm Rider *Groundshaker *Larxene Other Usage Synthesis Materials *In ''Kingdom Hearts, the synthesis materials with the power of thunder were called Thunder materials. *In Kingdom Hearts II, the synthesis materials with the power of thunder were called Lightning materials. Gummi Blocks *In Kingdom Hearts, the Thunder terms are used to mark the ranks of the Weapon Gummi Blocks. *In Kingdom Hearts II, Thunder are used to mark the ranks of the laser-like Lock-On Gummi Blocks. Armor and Accessories There are pieces of accessories in Kingdom Hearts and pieces of armor that have attributes that can increase defense against Thunder or increase damage done by Thunder. *''Kingdom Hearts: Thunder Ring, Thundara Ring, Thundaga Ring, Element Ring, Three Stars, Holy Circlet, and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Thundagun Wrist, Ramuh Belt and Royal Crown *Kingdom Hearts II: Abas Chain, Aegis Chain, Acrisius, Acrisius+, Cosmic Chain, Thunder Trinket, Thundara Trinket, Thundaga Trinket, Thundagun Trinket, Gaia Belt, Petit Ribbon and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix: Shock Charm and Highest Ribbon Trivia *Although named Thunder, lightning and electricity are actually used, not thunder itself. *Because Olympus Coliseum and Atlantica can both be skipped in the original ''Kingdom Hearts, Thunder is one of two spells that can be missed entirely in-game, the other being Stop. *There is very little noticable change between thunder and its upgraded forms in Kingdom Hearts II *Thunder has decreased in power in ''Kingdom Hearts II, ''as opposed to Fire and Blizzard, which have increased in power from the first game. *Thunder was the first magic ability seen, where it was used by Donald to awaken a sleeping Goofy. fr:Foudre Category:Magic